


kiss her, will i diss her (i don’t know, but i miss her)

by jendeukie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cunnilingus, Enemies With Benefts, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukie/pseuds/jendeukie
Summary: “Why do you hate Jennie so much?” Jisoo huffs, “surely there must be a reason!”“I just do,” Lisa shrugs as she aggressively spreads jam on her toast, “there’s not really a reason. She’s horrible. I can’t believe she has so many people after her, and they even call her Princess! Yeah right, more like Ice Queen! She’s so cold and distant, she thinks she’s better than everyone else and..”or: Jennie and Lisa hate each other, except for when they’re having sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told you all I had other Jenlisa fics planned ahah I just didn’t think I’d post one so soon but inspiration hit me!
> 
> English isn’t my first language so forgive eventual mistakes!
> 
> (rated e for embarrassing smut and excessive use of italics.)
> 
> (also why is this tag so dead)
> 
> edit: you can now read the vietnamese translation of this fic [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/159900346-trans-jenlisa-lini-kiss-her-will-i-diss-her-i)

“So, I think we should just report everyone who sneaks out past curfew,” Jennie finishes.

“We already do that,” Lisa reminds her with a snarky tone.

“Apparently not good enough since everyone keeps sneaking out and getting found out!” Jennie snaps.

“Are you saying that I can’t do my job?” Lisa asks, standing up.

“I didn’t mention anyone, but I mean, if the shoe fits..” Jennie smirks.

“You little-“ Lisa starts, moving to reach her to teach her a good lesson, but Chaeyoung, the Hufflepuff Prefect, grabs her my the back of her cloak.

“Will you two stop acting like little kids?” Jisoo, the Ravenclaw Prefect, rolls her eyes, “you’re starting to get on my nerves.”

“I am _not_ acting like a little kid!” Lisa exclaims, then points at Jennie, “she is.”

“You’re just confirming what I said,” Jisoo scoffs.

“Lisa, please,” Chaeyoung begs her, “can we please, _please_ have one Prefects meeting without you two starting to squabble like fucking chickens?”

Chaeyoung seldom swears, Lisa knows it, for she knows the other inside and out. So, her actually swearing and being serious means that they’ve really done it this time.

“Did you just call me a chicken?” Jennie wonders, offended.

“If the shoe fits,” Lisa smirks, imitating her tone of voice.

“You fucking-“ Jennie starts, standing up.

“That’s it, I’m done!” Jisoo yells, standing up, “I have my NEWTs this year and I have to study, not spend my time here with two little kids! Fight whenever you want, but not at our meetings! This is the last time I’m telling you this, if you keep this up, I’m going to complain to Dumbledore and you can forget all about your Prefect position!” she then leaves the room.

“She’s right,” Chaeyoung adds, standing up herself, “we’re both tired of this situation. I don’t care what you have going on between you two, but you should keep it out of this room,” she follows Jisoo outside.

“Congratulations!” Jennie says, sarcastically, “you pissed them off! Again!”

“I did what?” Lisa repeats, “ _you_ pissed them off!”

“I did nothing wrong!” Jennie yells, standing up, “you were the one who kept commenting while I was talking about an important matter!”

“It was a stupid matter!” Lisa yells back, “who cares if people sneak out of their rooms after curfew? You do it too, I saw you in the Prefects bathroom last Friday night!”

“Where you spying on me?” Jennie asks, shocked, “you pervert!” and she heads to the door.

“I did not!” Lisa yells after her, “gosh, why would I do that? I just happened to pass by and- don’t you dare walk out on me! Hey!! I’m talking to you!”

Jennie pays her no mind and leaves the Prefects room, an annoyed expression distorting her pretty face. 

“Gosh, I can’t stand her!” Lisa huffs, once she’s by herself.

 

So, maybe Lisa needs to apologise to Chaeyoung and Jisoo. They’re both ignoring her, have been for the past week, ever since the disastrous Prefects meeting, and Lisa might be a little slow, but she’s finally figured out why.

It’s because her and Jennie keep fighting every time they see each other, and Chaeyoung and Jisoo, who are forced to attend, are getting sick of it.

So, Lisa has a plan. She knows that her friends are stressed right now, both having to deal with their exams which are coming at the end of the year, and what’s a better distraction than food?

So she sneaks out of the Gryffindor dormitory and heads to the kitchens in the middle of the night. She begs the elves to bake her two cupcakes and they comply, because they seem to have a soft spot for her, and takes her up to her room, she’ll give them to them at breakfast and beg for their forgiveness.

What she doesn’t expect, is to be caught just as she’s going back to her room.

“You stop right now!” 

Lisa turns around to see Jennie’s enraged face, a torch illuminating the space between them as they stand in the middle of the corridor that leads to the Gryffindor dormitory.

“What do you want?” Lisa asks.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Jennie asks, “it’s past your curfew.”

“What are _you_ doing here at this hour?” Lisa retorts.

“What the fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Jennie deadpans, “I’m doing my job, something you wouldn’t know about.”

“You still on that topic?” Lisa huffs, “I was doing nothing wrong!”

“You sneaked out after curfew!” Jennie yells, “that’s breaking the rules!”

“You and your stupid rules can go fuck yourselves!” Lisa yells back, “I can do whatever I want!”

“What on earth is going on here?”

Both of the girls turn around to see Professor McGonagall in her night wear, a Lumos spell emitting from her wand, and they both freeze in shock.

“I said: what is going on here?” Professor McGonagall repeats.

“She sneaked out after curfew!” Jennie is quick to rat Lisa out.

“Lisa, is that true?” Professor McGonagall asks, and Lisa hates that look on her, for she looks like a disappointed mother.

“I’m sorry,” Lisa murmurs, “I went to the kitchens..”

“Minus ten points for Gryffindor, then,” Professor McGonagall says with a sad tone, “you’re really disappointing me, Lisa, I don’t know what’s gotten into you.”

Jennie lets out a little laugh and Lisa turns to glare at her.

“Now go to bed,” Professor McGonagall says, then turns to look at Jennie, “the both of you.”

“But Professor, I’m not done with my job,” Jennie tries to object.

“Just go to sleep, Jennie,” Professor McGonagall says, then turns around to leave and go back to where she came from, “goodnight girls.”

“Goodnight, Professor,” they echo.

“This is all your fault!” Jennie whisper-yells, then turns to leave.

“I hope your sleep is filled with nightmares!” Lisa whispers back.

Jennie turns around one last time to stick out her tongue. Lisa lets out a chuckle. How immature.

 

“What do you want?” Jisoo sighs.

It’s the morning after, and Lisa is standing in the dining hall, in front of Jisoo and Chaeyoung who are eating, ignoring her completely.

“It’s forgiveness cupcakes!” Lisa exclaims with her best smile, “for the both of you!”

“Seriously?” Chaeyoung sighs.

Lisa starts rubbing her shoulders, “Come on, you love cupcakes! I had to go beg the elves late at night and I had a terrible night of sleep! I even met _her_ yesterday night as I was getting back to my room and she attacked me!”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jisoo laughs, “and I bet you both did the attacking.”

“That’s not true,” Lisa pouts, “does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Chaeyoung sighs again, “Of course you are, now sit, your breakfast is getting cold.”

Lisa cheers and sits at the head of the table, with Jisoo to her left and Chaeyoung to her right.

“Lisa, you know we love you, right?” Jisoo starts.

Lisa looks up from her plate, surprised, “Yes? I love you guys, too.”

“And that you can tell us everything, right?” Chaeyoung adds.

“Of course,” Lisa bats her eyes, “what is this about?”

“Why do you hate Jennie so much?” Jisoo huffs, “surely there must be a reason!”

“I just do,” Lisa shrugs as she aggressively spreads jam on her toast, “there’s not really a reason. She’s horrible. I can’t believe she has so many people after her, and they even call her Princess! Yeah right, more like Ice Queen! She’s so cold and distant, she thinks she’s better than everyone else and..”

“Okay, okay,” Chaeyoung stops her, “we get it.”

“You’re hopeless,” Jisoo sighs.

“Anyways,” Lisa says, taking a bite of her toast, “Chae can you help me with Trasfiguration? I don’t want to disappoint Professor McGonagall even further, and you know that that’s my worst subject.”

“Sure,” Chaeyoung sighs, “let’s just meet in the library after our lessons.”

 

Chaeyoung and Lisa, being both fifth years, share a lot of classes. They’re sitting in Transfigurations right now, and Lisa is feeling frustrated with herself because she can barely understand what Professor McGonagall is saying.

She starts doodling out of boredom. She’s always been good at drawing, and her drawings look realistic enough, according to her.

She starts drawing an eye shape, then a lid, the pupil and the irises. She colours it with a warm brown colour and she draws the other eye.

Those eyes look familiar to her, but she can’t quite put her finger on who they belong to. 

Chaeyoung takes a look at her notebook, then sighs, something she does often these days, “You’re hopeless.”

Lisa assumes she’s talking about the fact that she isn’t paying attention to the lesson.

 

The first visit to Hogsmeade of the year comes in October.

Everyone is excited to finally leave the boring walls of Hogwarts and head to the village. The air isn’t too cold, but Lisa still decides to wear the white scarf her friends got her for her birthday last year.

She looks at herself in the mirror and she decides she looks cute enough, with her ripped jeans and red sweater. Her hair decided to be blonde this time, and she doesn’t complain, she found out that blonde looks good on her and it makes her look more like a grown up.

She heads out of the common room and reaches Jisoo and Chaeyoung as they walk out of the doors of the castle.

The three of them managed to gain permission this year, well, Jisoo and Chaeyoung always did, Lisa didn’t last year because her parents forgot about it.

The village is as beautiful as always, especially so with the coloured fallen leaves decorating the streets. Lisa snaps lots of pictures with her phone, which she sends to her siblings back in Thailand.

She brought her phone with her even though it isn’t allowed, but no one apart from her friends knows, and she isn’t worried that someone will find out about it.

“Can you smell it in the air?” Jisoo asks, throwing her arms in the air, “it’s the smell of freedom!”

“You’re so dramatic,” Chaeyoung laughs.

They sit at the Three Broomsticks pub and share a butter-beer that Jisoo, the only one of age, buys for the three of them.

They sit in the pub for a few hours, catching up on their lives since they’ve been so busy studying that they barely spent time together in the past month.

“And you should have seen her face when I caught the snitch!” Lisa laughs, “I looked for her in the stands beforehand, and it didn’t disappoint. She looked so pissed off!”

“Is she still talking about Jennie?” Chaeyoung asks after coming back from a short trip to the bathroom.

“Who else would she be talking about?” Jisoo sighs.

“You guys are mean,” Lisa pouts, “I’ve listened to you two for the past hours, let me talk as well.”

“But all you do is talk about Jennie Kim!” Jisoo scolds her, “you know, maybe you don’t hate her as much as you think.”

“What are you implying?”

“All you do is talk about her and I’m starting to think that you fight with her just to get her attention,” Jisoo comments, “am I not right?”

“And I saw you doodling her eyes during Transfiguration!” Chaeyoung adds.

“Those weren’t _her_ eyes!” Lisa exclaims, “those could have been anyone’s! Everyone has brown eyes, not just Jennie.”

“Sure, sure,” Jisoo laughs.

“You’re pissing me off!” Lisa announces and stands up, grabbing her scarf.

“Hey, where are you going?” Chaeyoung yells after her, “Lisa?”

Lisa doesn’t listen to her as she heads outside. She doesn’t like Jennie! She just wishes her friends could understand her. But no, they keep teasing her and they don’t know when to stop.

Lisa is sick and tired of feeling like this, and she doesn’t want to think about being thirteen and confused anymore, so she heads out hoping that the cold will calm her down.

She walks for minutes, trying to find a place where to hide until the end of the visit, when she spots her.

Jennie Kim is walking alone towards her, eating some snacks and looking around. Lisa figures she looks better when she’s not angry and frowning, she almost looks serene.

Lisa is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn’t know where she’s going, and ends up ramming into Jennie.

They both fall to the ground, with Jennie on top of her as Lisa puts a hand to check if she’s bleeding from her head. Thankfully, she’s not.

“Would you look where you’re going?” Jennie yells, then takes a look at her face, “oh, of course it’s you, Manoban.”

“What does that mean?” Lisa asks.

“You always have to find ways to ruin my day, don’t you?” Jennie retorts.

“Stop acting so conceited, I don’t care about you that much!” Lisa rebuts, “and will you get off me?”

“Why?” Jennie smirks, leaning in until she’s whispering in Lisa’s ear, “does it turn you on? Being so close to me.”

Lisa panics, she pushes Jennie off her and stands back up, “It was because you’re heavy. And you’re not my type,” and she starts walking away.

“That’s not what you were saying four years ago!” Jennie yells after her.

Lisa walks faster.

 

“Lisa~ Come on, we said we were sorry!” Jisoo pouts, “we didn’t mean to tease you that much.”

Lisa turns to look away.

_That’s not what you were saying four years ago._

So Jennie remembers it, while Lisa wants to forget everything that happened four years ago, when she was thirteen and stupid and got her heart crushed. 

Lisa sighs and buries her face in the transfiguration book.

“Hey, Lice, come on, just forgive us,” Chaeyoung butts in, “we forgive you all the time.”

“Yeah, whatever, you’re forgiven,” Lisa says, emerging from the book in her hands, “can you let me study in peace now?”

“Well, that was quick,” Jisoo observes.

“Too quick,” Chaeyoung adds, “I feel like something isn’t adding up. You’re not like this when you’re mad at us.. did something happen after you ditched us?”

“No,” Lisa lies, “I’m just feeling stressed that’s all, the team, the OWLs and being a Prefect.. it’s too much sometimes.”

“Ah, I get you, sister,” Jisoo sighs, “I feel the same way, I’m considering quitting the sparring team.”

“But Jisoo,” Chaeyoung intervenes, “you’re the ace of the team!”

Lisa tunes out the rest of the conversation. If she was in her usual state of mind, she would have been there with Chaeyoung, begging Jisoo to not make stupid decisions. But she’s not.

She can’t stop replaying in her head what happened last weekend after she left the Three Broomsticks. Being so close to Jennie, inhaling her sweet scent and seeing her gorgeous eyes so close.. Gosh, Lisa _hates_ how she’s feeling right now. Like she want more. More of what, she doesn’t know.

She’s lost in her thoughts for the majority of the week. She barely listens to what her friends are talking about, she doesn’t pay attention in class and just keeps drawing the same pair of eyes, which, no matter what her friends say, are not Jennie’s.

“Would you please snap out of it?” Chaeyoung begs her.

“What?” Lisa asks.

“You’re with us but.. it’s like you’re not,” Chaeyoung explains, “gosh, sometimes I wish I was inside that little brain of yours to understand what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing going on,” Lisa shakes her head, “come on, what were you saying about transforming a frog?”

“Lisa, that was over an hour ago!” Chaeyoung exclaims.

“I’m sorry it’s just that.. I ran into Jennie after I left the Three Broomsticks,” Lisa begins to tell.

“And let me guess: you fought,” Chaeyoung adds in a bored tone.

“Yes, but it wasn’t like usual, there was something different and she said some things that I can’t stop thinking about,” Lisa concludes.

“Lisa..” Chaeyoung murmurs, “whatever it was, don’t let it get to you. You know how people get when they’re angry, they say things they don’t mean.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t really know what she’s talking about, but she’s trying to cheer her up and that means something to Lisa. 

“Okay, I’ll stop thinking about it,” Lisa promises with a smile, “so: frogs!”

Lisa has known Chaeyoung for as long as she can remember. The two had met on the express to Hogwarts, sat next to each other because they didn’t know anyone else since it was their first year, and stuck together ever since.

Jisoo came in the picture a few years later. She used to tutor Chaeyoung in Muggle Studies, and after that, they all became friends.

Now they’re inseparable, the three of them. And they know everything there is to know about each other. Apart from some secrets Lisa would like to keep for herself for just another while. Only until she’s ready.

They were all so happy, at the start of the year, to find that the three of them were Prefects so they would meet more often. What they didn’t expect was that Jennie had been elected as the Slytherin Prefect this year, causing trouble since everyone knows about Lisa’s ongoing feud with her.

 

The next weekly Prefects meeting passes slowly. Jisoo talks mostly, about some problems they’ve been having in the green house. Chaeyoung then talks about the student who got himself transferred to St Mungo’s because if some injuries he got while playing Quidditch after curfew.

“Which goes back to my initial point,” Jennie intervenes, “we should guard better the building, otherwise people will keep sneaking out. Why, even one of us here did it the other day.”

Lisa doesn’t respond to the provocation, instead she focuses on the book in front of her.

“If Prefects keep sneaking out after curfew, how can we tell the others that it’s something they shouldn’t do?” Jennie tries again.

Lisa pays her no mind. She has no intention to fight with her friends again because of Jennie.

“Manoban! Are you even listening?” Jennie asks.

Lisa raises her head from the book, “Yes, I am.”

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?” Jennie wonders.

“You were talking,” Lisa shrugs.

“Since when did you learn how to behave?” Jennie scoffs, “I bet they didn’t teach you manners in that family of yours. Say, do your parents even remember you exist?”

That’s the last straw, for Lisa. Until Jennie is offending her, there’s no problem. But when she talks about her family, that’s another matter.

Lisa stands up, “What the fuck did you just say about my family? And what about yours? Uh? Aren’t you the daughter of a murderer?”

“Stop talking about things you know nothing about, you mudblood!” Jennie yells

Jisoo gasps and Chaeyoung’s eyes widen. No one has ever called Lisa a mudblood before.

“Did you just..” Lisa runs towards Jennie, “I’m going to kill you!”

Lisa grabs Jennie by her hair and pushes her to the ground. While she’s trying to stand up again, Lisa lands a kick on her side. Jennie manages to stand up and grabs Lisa’s hair, then connects her fist to her cheek.

Chaeyoung and Jisoo are too shocked to do anything, and it’s in that moment that the room opens and Professor McGonagall enters the room.

“I heard yelling, are you oka..” she stops mid-sentence and takes in the situation in front of her. She closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and whispers, “In my office. The four of you. Now.”

Lisa throws one last glare at Jennie as the other lets go of her hair, then follows the Professor out of the room and into her office.

They’re all looking at her feet, too ashamed to do anything else.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat, “Does someone care to explain to me what I just walked into?”

They’re silent for a while, before Jisoo manages to gather enough courage to speak, “W-we were having our weekly meeting, then Jennie and Lisa started fighting.”

“She provoked me!” Lisa butts in.

“She attacked me first!” Jennie intervenes.

“Yes, after you called me a mudblood!” Lisa insists.

“Enough!” Professor McGonagall yells, slapping her desk with a book and causing silence into the room, “Jisoo, Chaeyoung, you’re excused.”

The two bow and leave the room.

“You two.. gosh,” Professor McGonagall sighs, “what am I gonna do with you two? As you know, you could be expelled for fighting.”

Lisa and Jennie share a terrified look.

“If news of this got out to the Principal, you two would be expelled without a doubt,” Professor McGonagall continues, “fortunately for you, I am not Principal Dumbledore, so I give you a second chance.”

Both Lisa and Jennie sigh in relief.

“You’re grounded. The both of you,” Professor McGonagall says, “you are to help me organise the archives, one day a week, for the next six weeks.”

Jennie and Lisa humbly nod.

“You’re dismissed now,” Professor McGonagall says, “and pray that I won’t ever find you in a situation like that again.”

Jennie and Lisa turn to leave the room, but Professor McGonagall calls: “Lisa, you stay.”

Jennie leaves and Lisa goes to sit on the chair in front of the Professor’s desk.

“Lisa.. what has happened to you?” Professor McGonagall asks with a sad tone, “it’s like I can’t recognise you anymore.. You were such a sweet kid..”

“It’s Jennie,” Lisa is quick to answer, “she brings out the worst in me.”

“Still, even your grades are suffering..” Professor McGonagall continues, “is there something you want to talk to me about?”

Lisa shakes her head, “No, there is not.”

“Okay, I see how it is.. I thought the two of us were closer than that, but..” Professor McGonagall starts.

“Professor, I..” Lisa tries.

“But it’s fine anyway,” Professor McGonagall continues, “just promise me that you are at least talking to someone about what’s going on in that head of yours. To your friends, your parents, don’t suffer alone, Lisa.”

“I will,” Lisa promises.

 

The first day of detention comes way too quickly for Lisa’s taste.

Jennie hasn’t arrived yet, so Lisa and Professor McGonagall are waiting for her in a room next to the Professor’s office where she keeps all the archives.

“She’s so late and it’s only the first day..” Lisa mutters under her breath.

“Lisa!” Professor McGonagall scolds her, “no fighting, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Lisa huffs.

Jennie comes in a few minutes later, her black and green scarf wrapped around her neck and her robes in disarray, “I’m sorry I’m late, Professor Snape kept me after class to talk to me.”

“It’s understandable,” Professor McGonagall shrugs, “so, let me explain what you have to do: you have all of these files,” she says pointing to a mountain of files, “and you have to arrange them first for year, then in alphabetical order. Easy, right?”

Lisa nods, “Sure, Professor McGonagall!”

“Then I’ll leave you two to it,” Professor McGonagall says, “good luck, girls.”

As soon as she’s gone, Lisa turns to look at Jennie. Jennie is currently fixing her hair and trying to regain her breath, so Lisa assumes she must have run to arrive here.

“You were late,” she reminds her.

“Yes,” Jennie says, “can we start now?”

Lisa nods and they sit on the floor. They decide to divide the pile in two parts and each of them takes one part to arrange.

They start working in silence, until Jennie exclaims, “Wow, Lisa, you failed Transfiguration last year,” and she burst out laughing.

Lisa looks at her in horror and finds her reading through a file, “You’re not supposed to read that!”

“What if I want to do it anyway?” Jennie teases her.

“Stop it!” Lisa whisper-yells.

“Make me,” Jennie says with a confident smirk on her face.

And Lisa, Lisa wants nothing more than to make that arrogant smirk disappear, so she crosses the room, grabs the front of Jennie’s cloak and pushes her against the wall. She raises her fist as if to punch her.. only that it ends up curling behind Jennie’s neck as Lisa leans in and presses her lips against hers.

Jennie’s mouth parts under hers, maybe to protest or because she was surprised, Lisa doesn’t know, but she takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss and slides her tongue inside.

Lisa puts one of her hands around Jennie’s slim waist, the other is still up against the wall where she’s pressing Jennie against, and bites hard on Jennie’s tongue. Then takes the opportunity to suck on her swollen lower lip and puts herself between Jennie’s legs.

A knock on the door interrupts them, “Girls, is everything alright? Don’t make me come in!”

They immediately part, and Lisa moves as far from her as possible, “Yes, everything’s okay.”

“This never fucking happened,” Jennie hisses.

“As if I was about to brag about you molesting me!” Lisa scoffs.

“Molesting? You were the one who kissed me!” Jennie says in shock, “hey, doesn’t that religion of yours say something about same sex couples? Think of your parents Lisa, they’d be so disappointed to find out what their precious daughter does when she’s away from home.”

“You won’t say a word of this to anyone!” Lisa hisses.

“Don’t worry, doll, I won’t,” Jennie smirks.

“Girls?” Professor McGonagall asks, “everything alright? I hear talking.”

“We were just discussing how to sort this one file,” Lisa replies.

They go back to work as if nothing happened, and stay in silence until the end of the hour.

 

Saturday is party night, and Lisa never misses party night. Tonight is hosted by the Hufflepuffs, so everyone is reunited in their common room.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Chaeyoung asks.

“What do you mean?” Lisa retorts, drinking a sip of her peach flavoured vodka.

“That guy from Ravenclaw has been eyeing you up ever since you got here,” Jisoo informs her, “and normally you would have ditched us hours ago.”

“I just feel like being a good friend, today,” Lisa shrugs.

“Seriously? What is the reason?” Chaeyoung inquires.

“I just don’t feel like it, okay?” Lisa snaps.

“Well, at least do you feel like dancing?” Chaeyoung asks.

“No,” Lisa shakes her head, “you guys go dancing, I’ll just stay here.”

“Okay..” Jisoo says, taking Chaeyoung’s hand and dragging her to the centre of the room.

Lisa can’t stop thinking about what happened last Thursday. She can’t get out of her head the images, how she felt, how good Jennie felt around her and she wants more, for some fucked up reason.

She heads to the bathroom and that’s where she finds her, drinking straight from a tequila bottle.

“What are you doing here?” Lisa asks, “I thought you didn’t do parties.”

“I didn’t know you cared,” Jennie smirks.

“I don’t,” Lisa clarifies.

They stare at each other in silence for a long time. Then it’s Lisa who takes the initiative. She corners Jennie against the bathroom door and kisses her.

There’s nothing pretty or sweet about the kiss, just a clashing of tongues, teeth and a lot of biting. Lisa bites on Jennie’s lower lip to make her open her mouth, and when she does, she slips her tongue inside.

They keep kissing for a long time, until Lisa can feel something wet in her panties. 

She slides her hand down Jennie’s body until she places it on her warm crotch. She opens the button of her jeans as she slides down to leave open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

She gets rid of Jennie’s jeans until mid-thigh, and places two of her fingers against Jennie’s core through her panties.

She massage her, which makes Jennie let out a loud moan, and then decides to get rid of the panties and she slides them down as well until they reach her jeans.

Jennie grabs Lisa’s face and connects their mouths again, as Lisa starts touching her hardening clit and rubbing it.

Jennie interrupts the kiss to moan out loud, and Lisa has to place her other hand on her mouth to shut her up so that the others can’t listen to her, even though she quite enjoys hearing Jennie’s moans.

Lisa reaches down to insert the two fingers inside of Jennie’s awaiting hole, and when she does she barely meets any resistance. She starts curling them, then she straightens them again and starts fucking Jennie with them.

Jennie is trembling in her hold, her petite body shaking against the cold door where she’s pressed, almost trashing as Lisa keeps pumping her fingers.

When Jennie bites Lisa’s hand that is on her mouth, Lisa understands that she’s about to cum. She feels the release of Jennie’s juices on her hand, and when she removes the fingers, she places them in Jennie’s mouth, making her taste herself.

Jennie connects their mouths another time, and this time, apart from the taste of tequila that she sensed earlier, mixed with Lisa’s peach flavoured vodka, she tastes a little bit of Jennie.

Lisa finally manages to come to her senses when someone knocks on the bathroom door. She moves as far away from Jennie as possible and looks at her. She looks wrecked. Just how Lisa likes her.

“This never happened, okay?” Jennie asks as she cleanses her face with some cold water.

“You say that a lot these days,” Lisa smirks.

“It’s because I keep going this weird things..” Jennie explains, “listen, Lisa, this doesn’t mean anything, okay?”

Lisa bursts out laughing, “Who do you take me for? I’m not the same girl I was when I was fourteen, okay? You should forget all about that, I already did,” and she leaves the bathroom.

When Lisa goes back to the common room, she finds out she doesn’t feel like partying anymore. She shoots a text to Chaeyoung and Jisoo, saying that she’s going back to her dormitory, and leaves the party.

Another day ruined because of Jennie Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter!
> 
> thank you to everyone who subscribed, left kudos and comments!
> 
> the next and final chapter should be up tomorrow.
> 
> enjoy~

Lisa can’t stop thinking about what happened on Saturday night. It’s gotten to the point where it’s all she thinks about, Jennie, Jennie, Jennie and she feels like her head is about to explode.

She thinks about it all the time, sometimes with a hand in her panties, and that’s just another level of pathetic.

It’s been almost a week since the Incident, yes, that’s how Lisa refers to it, with a capital letter and all, and on Thursday morning, Lisa wakes up, dreading the end of the lessons for she knows she’ll have detention later.

She stays silent throughout the whole day, which causes her friends to worry. Everything culminates when Lisa accidentally puts the wrong ingredient into her potion, making it explode. Potions is Lisa’s best subject.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung whispers to her, “what’s up with you? You didn’t eat your breakfast and now you’re fucking up at Potions?”

“Nothing,” Lisa shakes her head, “it’s just.. you know..”

“Your parents?” Chaeyoung asks, “are you thinking about them again?”

Lisa nods, lying, “They never call me or anything.. plus all the stress, it’s exhausting, we even have a match coming up.”

“Yes, I get it,” Cheyoung says, with a sympathetic tone, “just don’t let it get to you, you’re stronger than that!”

“Yeah,” Lisa smiles, but it’s weak.

For the rest of the day, she keeps thinking of her incoming meeting with Jennie. What will happen? Will they talk about the Incident? Will they.. do it again?

Turns out, there’s no need to worry that much, because when Lisa arrives there, Jennie is already in her corner of the room, putting files in their place.

Lisa clears her throat and Jennie looks up at her, then goes back to opening files.

“So you’re just gonna..” Lisa tries, “okay..”

Jennie doesn’t answer, just keeps diligently doing her work and Lisa gets seated and starts as well.

They don’t talk for the duration of the hour, then when they’re let go, Lisa corners her outside of Professor McGonagall’s office.

“What’s your problem?” she asks.

“What’s _your_ problem?” Jennie retorts.

“Are you ignoring me?” Lisa asks.

“When have I not ignored you?” Jennie sighs, “can’t you see it, Manoban, I’m acting like nothing happened, just like you should do.”

Jennie manages to free herself from Lisa’s hold and she leaves quietly.

Lisa stays stunned, staring at the blank wall for a while. Jennie is acting like nothing happened, just like they said they would. So why does it bother her that much?

 

Lisa decides to throw herself into Quidditch practice. They have to win this year, and they won’t be able to if she isn’t at the top of her abilities. Which she won’t be, if she spends her whole time thinking about a certain Slytherin.

The next month passes like that, with Jennie and Lisa ignoring each other during detention, and Lisa spending all of her free time practicing.

She barely even sees Jisoo, only at breakfast, but she figures they’ll have plenty of time to catch up later, when there won’t be any incoming match.

Lisa skips the last day of detention. It’s tradition for her, Jisoo and Chaeyoung to ditch the last day of school before the winter holidays and go to Hogsmeade in secret. 

Lisa doesn’t know Jennie will say once they’ll see each other again, but at the moment she doesn’t care. She has a match, that evening, and she can’t risk having Jennie ruin that too.

The air around Chaeyoung and Jisoo has changed, Lisa has noticed, they spend every second together, they’ve become even more inseparable. 

“So, this guy from Gryffindor asked me out for the Yule Ball!” Chaeyoung exclaims, throwing a sideways glance to Jisoo.

“Oh, who?” Lisa asks, not noticing the tense atmosphere around her two friends.

“His name is Taehyung,” Chaeyoung answers, “and he’s super handsome!”

“I know who you’re talking about!” Lisa exclaims, “what did you say to him? Did you accept? He’s a nice guy, you know.”

“I said that I’ll be thinking about it, but now I think I’m going to accept,” Chaeyoung informs them, throwing another sideways glance at Jisoo. Seriously, what’s up with them?

Lisa has never been the most observant, but she knows something is going on between her two friends. Still, she doesn’t ask, everyone is entitled to have secrets, and it’s not like she's not keeping something from them as well.

“You should,” Jisoo adds, “accept.”

“Then I will!” Chaeyoung rebuts in an almost offended tone.

“And you Jisoo, did someone ask you?” Lisa asks.

“They did, but I rejected them,” Jisoo shrugs.

“Then do you wanna go with me?” Lisa asks, “I also have no one to go with.”

“Sure,” Jisoo smiles, but it looks strained.

“The Ball is already coming up,” Chaeyoung sighs, “time is passing by so fast, next thing we know there’ll be the exams and Jisoo will be graduating.”

“Hey, don’t talk about that now!” Jisoo exclaims, taking a sip of her beer.

“It’s just.. this year is making me nostalgic,” Chaeyoung shrugs, “do you guys remember when we..”

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their memories of the previous years, laughing out loud and almost crying at times, until Lisa takes a look at the clock and decides it’s time to head back.

They run back to Hogwarts even if the snow is making it difficult, so they burst out laughing when Chaeyoung inevitably falls to the ground. They help her up and start running again.

They sneak in quietly, and Lisa immediately runs to the field, where the other players are patiently waiting for her.

“Finally!” Bam exclaims, “where were you?”

“I’m sorry for being late,” she decides to answer.

“Just don’t come in late anymore,” Jungkook, the captain, tells her, “now, let’s revise our formation..”

They squeeze some last-minute practice in, then it’s time for the game. 

Jungkook gives his usual encouraging speech, then turns to Lisa, “Ah, I forgot to tell you, but the Slytherin Prefect was looking for you earlier.”

Lisa’s heart skips a beat, Jennie was looking for her? Why would she?

Lisa shakes off unnecessary thoughts and gets on the broom and, when the whistle blows and the crowd starts cheering, she flies into the sky.

Flying with the snow falling is hard, but Lisa figures she has played in worse conditions, so she isn’t really that bothered.

She starts immediately looking around for the snitch, even if it’s still way too early in the game for it to be caught already.

She doesn’t pay attention to what’s happening around her, just keeps looking around with her head in the clouds.

Why would Jennie be looking for her? Did she maybe want to talk to her? Or was she looking for something else?

Lisa doesn’t know, she shakes her head again to try and stop thinking about it, but it seems like she can’t. Everything these days reminds her of Jennie, and for some reason she can’t get rid of the memories.

But Jennie acted so horrible the last time they saw each other, completely ignoring her, so why would she go around looking for her all of a sudden?

The game has been going on for thirty minutes, when Lisa catches sight of the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker doesn’t seem to have seen it, so Lisa launches herself after it.

In a matter of minutes, she manages to catch it, causing the end of the match.

When she turns to look at the stands, she catches sight of her friends cheering, and Lisa smiles.

 

She’s just done with her shower, still has just a towel on, and she’s alone in the locker room since she’s the only girl on the team, this year, when someone comes barging in.

“Where were you today?”

Lisa turns to look at the entrance, and there stands Jennie, in all of her green and black glory.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?” Lisa asks, tightening the towel she has around herself, “why are you here?”

“I asked you a question, Manoban,” Jennie repeats, “or did you not hear it?”

“Piss off, seriously, leave me alone!” Lisa yells, “I can’t believe you came into the locker rooms just to ask me that.”

“Well, I did,” Jennie retorts, “so you could do the both of us a favour and answer it!”

Lisa shrugs, “I skipped.”

“That’s against the rules!” Jennie exclaims.

“Will you fuck off already?” Lisa yells, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“How mature of you,” Jennie snickers.

“You’re the last person who should be talking to me about maturity!” Lisa rebuts, “and you’re so bothered that I didn’t show up? Why do you even care?”

“You left me to organise files all alone!” Jennie exclaims.

“Oh, did you miss me?” Lisa snickers, “cute.”

“Shut up, you’re so annoying,” Jennie rolls her eyes.

They’ve walked so close to each other that now they’re standing in front of each other, Lisa’s back to wall and Jennie’s staring straight into her eyes.

“Make me,” Lisa smirks.

And Jennie throws herself forward, she puts her arms around Lisa’s waist and holds her tight as she connects their lips.

Jennie bites hard on Lisa’s lower lip, making the younger open her mouth, so that she can slip her tongue inside. Their tongues start clashing one against the other, and Jennie proceeds to suck on her lower lip.

Lisa then swirls them around, so that she’s the one pressing Jennie against the wall, and she puts her arms around Jennie’s thighs, lifting her up.

Jennie gasps as she’s being lifted, and wraps her thighs around Lisa’s waist as their tongues keep following each other’s leads.

Lisa interrupts their kiss to take a breath, since they’ve been aggressively kissing for what feels forever and Jennie is panting.

Lisa thinks Jennie always looks good, but she looks the prettiest like this, with her lips puffy and slicked, her cheeks red and a glint in her eyes.

“Gosh, I can’t stand you,” Jennie says, before connecting their mouths again.

Lisa can feel a warmth in her lower regions, but she pays no mind to it.

“Lisa?” a voice comes from the outside, “can I come in?”

“It’s Chaeyoung,” Jennie whispers, “I’ll go hide in the showers.”

“Okay,” Lisa nods as she watches her walk away. 

Lisa wanted to know if she could talk to her friends about this, and this is a clear confirmation that she can’t. And Lisa can’t help but be upset, is Jennie really so ashamed of what they have?

“Lisa?” Chaeyoung repeats.

“Yes,” she yells back, as she hurriedly puts on her clothes, “you can come in.”

Chaeyoung enters and stops stunned to look at Lisa, “Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Flushed.”

“I just.. took a hot shower,” Lisa says, heart thumping in her chest.

“Oh, anyway, come on, hurry up,” Chaeyoung says, “Jisoo is waiting for us, there’s a party in your common room.”

“I’m coming,” Lisa walks fast to reach Chaeyoung’s side, grabs her arm and drags her outside.

 

The party is the last thing Lisa wants to be attending right now.

She’s usually one for parties, but this time the music feels too loud, the mass of people annoys her and everyone seems to have something to tell her tonight.

“Congratulations on the win!”

“You rocked today!”

“I’ve never seen anyone catch the snitch that fast!”

Lisa smiles shyly to everyone. She likes receiving compliments, usually she does, but today she’s just not in the mood.

Not when, less than an hour ago, she was holding Jennie in her arms and kissing the soul out of her. No, today Lisa just isn’t in the mood.

Chaeyoung is dancing with Taehyung, and Jisoo is looking at them with a bitter expression on her face.

“What’s going on?” Lisa asks.

“Uh?”

“Between you and Chae,” Lisa specifies, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jisoo shrugs.

“Don’t lie to me,” Lisa murmurs, “that offends me. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but don’t lie to my face.”

“Okay, let’s go talk somewhere else,” Jisoo says, grabbing her arm and dragging her to Lisa’s room upstairs.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” Jisoo sighs, settling on Lisa’s bed, “it’s just.. we kissed.”

“You did what?” Lisa asks, shocked.

“We kissed,” Jisoo repeats, “and ever since them, everything’s been fucked up.”

“Why?”

“Because she wants a relationship,” Jisoo explains.

“And you don’t?” Lisa tries.

“I do, but..” Jisoo hesitates, “I’m graduating soon, and whether I want it or not, I’m going to leave you two behind, I can’t exactly get into a relationship right now.”

“That’s stupid,” Lisa comments.

“Lisa..” Jisoo sighs, “try to understand me.”

“I can’t,” Lisa snaps, “do you love her?”

“I..” Jisoo turns to look at her conjoined hands on her lap, “I do.”

“Then be with her!” Lisa advices her, “you’re just wasting time like this, precious time that you could spend together!”

“But Lisa, I..” Jisoo tries.

“There’s no buts,” Lisa says, taking hold of one of her hands and tightening her grip, “if you love her you should be with her. Things will work out, in one way or another.”

“But what about Taehyung?” Jisoo asks.

“What about him?” Lisa shrugs, “Chae was obviously just trying to make you jealous.”

Jisoo nods, then stays silent for a while, still holding her hand.

“You don’t seem.. bothered by the news that we, you know, like girls,” Jisoo says.

“I’m not,” Lisa shakes her head, “I don’t care about that, trust me.”

Lisa knows that this will be the perfect moment to tell her, but she can’t bring herself to. She’s still too scarred from what happened when she told her family, and even if she knows that Jisoo would accept her, she just doesn’t feel ready. Especially to tell her what’s going on with Jennie.

 

On the days leading up to the Yule Ball they don’t have lessons to attend. 

Lisa, being the Gryffindor prefect, has to help decorate the room where the ball will take place. She spends the entire time bickering with Jennie about whether some lights should go where she put them or not.

“Gosh, I can’t stand her!” Lisa exclaims when she finally leaves.

Things with Jennie haven’t changed, no matter how much they kiss when no one is looking, she’s still horrible and Lisa still despise her with all of her being.

The night of the ball finally comes and Lisa is getting ready in Chaeyoung’s room.

She sighs in the mirror when she notices that her hair have changed colour again and are now red. It’s a shame, she liked the blonde.

She’s decided to wear a black tuxedo, with white pearls on the jacket, some dress shoes and her usual soft makeup.

Chaeyoung looks lovely with her pink dress and Jisoo does too, with her purple one.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung still aren’t talking to each other, and Lisa is having a hard time trying to make them interact. But Lisa is trying her best, because she wants this night to be perfect.

They head to the ballroom and stare in awe at the decorations as Chaeyoung leaves them to join Taehyung’s side. Jisoo glares at him.

“Stop that,” Lisa tells her, “if your fault if you’re not the one dancing with her tonight.”

“I know, I know,” Jisoo sighs, “geez, since when are you so mean? Spending all of that time with Jennie sure did something to you.”

Lisa chokes on the punch she’s drinking, “We don’t spend time together!”

“I meant at detention,” Jisoo deadpans, “is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“Nope,” Lisa is fast to answer, then tries to distract her friend, “come on, let’s go dancing.”

They spend the majority of the night slow dancing with each other and giggling about just everything, like they always do.

“I have to go to the bathroom, wait for me,” Lisa says, and Jisoo nods.

When Lisa enters the bathroom, the last thing she expects is to see a Ravenclaw boy, Lisa doesn’t remember his name, kissing Jennie’s neck.

She’s shocked at the sight, and his about to make some snarky remark, when she hears what Jennie is saying.

“I don’t want this,” Jennie is crying, “please, leave me alone.”

Lisa is quick to intervene. She grabs the boy by his shoulders and pushes him away from Jennie.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Lisa yells.

“How is it any of your business?” the boy snaps back.

“You stay away from her,” Lisa says, putting her arm around Jennie’s shoulders and dragging her away.

They make their way through the mass of people in the ballroom and reach the exit. Lisa conduces Jennie to her room and makes her sit on her bed.

“Are you okay?” Lisa asks.

“Why do _you_ care?” Jennie snaps.

Lisa is about to yell back, when she notices just how sad and.. destroyed Jennie looks. Her eyes are red and she’s still sniffing, she looks like a hurt kitten. And Lisa knows Jennie at this point, she’s all bark and no bite.

“I do care, you idiot,” Lisa smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes and she sits next to Jennie on the bed, “do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Jennie asks.

“This isn’t the first time something like this has happened,” Lisa observes.

“It’s because of who I am,” Jennie shrugs.

Lisa doesn’t really understand what she’s talking about, but she nods anyways.

“Lisa..” Jennie whispers, “can you.. can you cover up his marks?”

“What?” Lisa asks, too shocked that the other has called her by her first name for the first time ever since they’ve known each other.

Jennie shows her her neck, where there’s a blossoming red spot, “He gave me a hickey. I don’t want it on me!”

“Sure, sure,” Lisa says, “I’ll do it.”

Lisa softly brings their lips together, gently parting Jennie’s lips to slip her tongue inside. It’s different from every kiss they’ve shared so far, it’s way more tender and full of emotion.

Lisa keeps kissing her gently for what feels like an eternity, then she moves her lips to her neck. She places them exactly where the red mark is and starts sucking softly. 

She licks and gently bites, then keeps sucking until and bigger red mark covers completely the previous one. 

“Thank you, Lisa,” Jennie says, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lisa smiles, “You’re welcome”, and stands up.

“Where are you going?” Jennie asks.

“I’m walking you back to your room,” Lisa says, “you can’t go back alone.”

“I sure can,” Jennie furrows her eyebrows.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lisa tries to explain, “I just wouldn’t feel okay knowing that I let you go alone.”

“What are you, my caretaker?” Jennie spits, “I can take care of myself,” she stands up from the bed, “this doesn’t mean anything, Lisa,” and leaves the room.

Lisa sighs, but then smiles. She prefers this Jennie, not how she was before, crying with a broken look in her eyes.

Lisa heads back to the ball after that.

“Where were you?” is the first thing the Jisoo asks.

“There was a long line,” Lisa shrugs, “come on, let’s dance.”

 

“Send me a postcard!” Lisa yells.

“I will,” both Chaeyoung and Jisoo yell back from the window of the train.

Lisa waves at them, and looks at the train go. She stays until it disappears completely from her sight.

Winter vacation finally arrived, and Lisa couldn’t be more happy. Finally she can take a break from everything: studying, her prefect duties and Quidditch.

The sad thing about them, though, is that Jisoo is going back to South Korea to stay with her parents and Chaeyoung to Australia to do the same.

But Lisa is used to it, spending Christmas and New Years alone. She figures this year won’t be different.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung talked after the ball, and they’re together now. Lisa couldn’t be happier for them, for they look like they’re meant to be. Lisa is secretly a romantic at heart, and the way her friends look at each other makes her squeal.

It’s starting to snow, so she heads back inside. She’s surprised to see a familiar figure, walking in front of her. She was sure Jennie was going to go home during break. But, there she is, strumming along the corridors, softly humming a song under her breath.

She shrugs and walks away.

 

Lisa is bored. 

It’s the day before Christmas and she’s already done it all: danced in the common room where no one could see her since everyone is at home, helped Professor Kettleburn with some creatures and she even passed by at Hagrid’s place and helped him take care of his dragon.

And now she has nothing else to do, and is laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and lifting her legs   
up in the air one at the time.

She decides to get some studying done and heads down to the library.

Jennie is there, sitting at a table, concentrating on the book she’s reading and wearing casual clothes: a brown off-the-shoulders top and some light, ripped jeans.

She looks good, better than the last time Lisa saw her.

She’s reading a book about Law, Lisa can see, and Lisa wonders if that’s the career path she’ll go for once she graduates. Then she shakes her head, she shouldn’t care about these things.

Lisa plops down on the seat in front of Jennie, and that makes the other lift up her gaze from the book.

“What are you doing here?” Jennie asks.

“Studying,” Lisa says, opening her Transfiguration book, “what else does it look like I’m doing?”

“The library is empty, and you have to sit right in front of me?” Jennie asks.

“The world isn’t out to get you, Kim,” Lisa fake-yawns, “stop acting so conceited, I sat here because there’s the best light.”

Jennie nods, “Okay then.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

They study in silence for hours, until the bell for dinner rings.

When they head down to the dining hall, they find it empty except for some first or second-years who are sticking together.

Lisa goes to sit at the Gryffindor table and Jennie follows her.

“Why are you sitting with me?” Lisa asks.

“Surely not for the pleasure of your company,” Jennie retorts.

“Let’s not be a hypocrite,” Lisa smirks, “ _you_ followed _me_ here.”

“Whatever,” Jennie sighs, “I had no one else to talk to.”

“Your mom too busy or something?” Lisa asks.

“She’s not home,” Jennie answers.

“Who works on Christmas Eve?” Lisa wonders.

“Who said anything about working?” Jennie retorts.

“Whatever,” Lisa says.

They start eating in silence. The food is delicious, as always, but Lisa doesn’t really enjoy it that much.

She wishes she could talk to Jennie about casual things, about how her day went, what she did these past days, the things she’s done to cope with her loneliness.

Jennie is alone, Lisa knows this. Jennie doesn’t have friends, Lisa has only seen her talk to two of her housemates, Jimin and Yoongi, but they’ve graduated the previous year. Lisa wants to know how she does it, doesn’t she feel lonely?

“So,” Jennie starts once they’re done eating as they stand up again, “do you miss her when she’s gone?”

“Who?”

“Kim,” Jennie specifies, “I saw you two at the Yule Ball.”

Lisa stops walking for a second, stunned, could it be..?

“Why, are you jealous?” Lisa asks.

“Of course not,” Jennie scoffs, “it’s just.. you two seem so close..”

“Jisoo is dating Chaeyoung,” Lisa informs her.

“Oh,” Jennie exclaims, stunned, “okay.”

“Okay,” Lisa smiles.

 

They spend the following days never leaving each other’s side.

Mostly they stay in the library, studying in silence, and then they head together to the dining hall, where they eat sitting next to each other.

Sometimes they bicker, which either evolves in fighting or in aggressive kissing.

Lisa can’t complain, though, this is better than spending Christmas alone.

New Year’s Eve comes out of the blue, and Lisa is looking for Jennie to go to dinner together.

She looks for her in every angle of the castle, but there’s no trace of her. Then she stops a first-year Slytherin student, and begs him for their password.

The guy looks intimidated, so he immediately tells her the password, and Lisa heads down to the Slytherin common room. She says the password, hoping that the first-year didn’t trick her, and she’s let in.

The Slytherin common room is a long, stone room under the Great Lake, with green lighting and elaborate carvings. It’s cold and Lisa wonders how do they even live here.

There are two girls sitting in front of the fireplace, but none of them are Jennie, and Lisa approaches them, “Do you know where Jennie is?”

“She’s in her room,” one of them answers.

“Do you mind telling me where that is?” Lisa masks.

“Sure,” the girls smiles, “just go through the corridor and it’s the last door on the right. There’s her name on the door, so you can’t miss it!”

“Thank you,” Lisa smiles back.

Thankfully they don’t ask her why she’s going there, because Lisa wouldn’t know what to answer. The truth is that Lisa doesn’t want to spend New Year’s Eve on her own, and Jennie is the only person there.

It doesn’t have to mean anything.

She knocks on the door, which, differently from the others, has only one name on it and not two, and lets herself in without waiting for an answer.

“Hey, you,” Lisa says.

Jennie is currently writing something over a notebook, and she closes it immediately as she turns around.

“What are you writing? Your secret diary?” Lisa chuckles, “cute.”

“Shut up, it’s not,” Jennie blushes, “I’m writing a letter to my mom and.. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

 _Why didn’t you go home_ , Lisa wants to ask her, but that’s way too personal for the kind of relationship they have.

“Well, you can continue it later,” Lisa says, “come on, get up, we’re going to the Astronomy tower.”

“Why?” Jennie asks.

“What do you mean why?” Lisa retorts, “it’s the best place to watch the fireworks.”

“No, why would I go with you?” Jennie specifies, “I’m only your fuckbuddy, after all.”

“Come on, don’t be like this on the last day of the year,” Lisa begs her.

“Okay,” Jennie sighs, standing up, and following after her.

They go out of the Slytherin dormitory and go up the stairs until they finally reach the tower.

Lisa settles on the floor and makes Jennie sit with her, then she puts her blanket on top of them and opens the picnic basket she was given by the elves.

“What were you saying about fireworks?” Jennie asks.

“Don’t you know?” Lisa asks and Jennie shakes her head, “here in England, there are fireworks at midnight.”

“Have you spent every New Year’s Eve here?” Jennie asks.

Lisa nods, “I can’t go back home.”

It seems like Jennie is about to ask her something, but Lisa is quick to change the topic, “What do you do in Korea for New Year’s?”

“We just spend it with our family,” Jennie shrugs, “or with our significant other.”

“I see,” Lisa nods, well then, “let’s eat or the food will get cold.”

The elves put inside the basket some sandwiches and a bottle of champagne with two flutes, and Lisa mentally thanks them.

They start eating, staring at the sky, waiting for the moment in which the fireworks will appear.

Once they’re done with the sandwiches, it’s five minutes to midnight, and Lisa opens the champagne and pours it in the two flutes.

“Happy New Year,” she says, holding it up, making a toast, “I hope you’ll pass your exams.”

“You too,” Jennie suppresses a smile, and then they drink the champagne.

“Oh, look! It’s starting!” Lisa exclaims, and they lay down so that they can see better the fireworks. Lisa puts her arm around Jennie’s shoulders and Jennie rests her head on Lisa’s shoulder.

“You know,” Lisa starts after watching the fireworks for a while, “there’s also another tradition here: you’re supposed to kiss your lover at midnight.”

“Are you saying that you want to kiss me?” Jennie asks.

Lisa looks down at her, then leans in, closing her eyes. Their lips touch, and Lisa sucks on her lower lip. Jennie opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and their tongues make contact with each other.

It’s a lot slower than usual, and it doesn’t feel like they’re fighting, for once. Or, for twice, since there’s also been that time at the Yule Ball.

 

The kisses get hotter as time passes, and Lisa is starting to get affected by them. She moans when Jennie sucks on her tongue, and Jennie interrupts the kiss to smirk.

“I think it’s time I return the favour,” Jennie smiles.

“W-what favour?” Lisa asks.

“That one time at the Hufflepuff party,” Jennie replies.

And, oh, Lisa remembers. How could she forget? How hot it was, to have Jennie completely complaint to her, moaning loudly because of her fingers.

“What are y-you going to do?” Lisa asks.

“You’ll see,” Jennie smirks as her hand travels down Lisa’s body. 

She reaches her pants and unbottons them, then she slides them completely off. She gets on top of Lisa and starts languidly kissing her neck, as her hand wanders down.

Lisa’s pussy is throbbing now, with that unmistakable pulse she no longer can ignore, and she’s sure her panties must be soaked wet.

Jennie gets rid of her shirt and bra, and starts massaging her nipples with her other hand. Lisa moans in pleasure.

Jennie latches her mouth onto Lisa’s right nipple and lightly bites it, then sucks on it as her other hand pinches the other, then she switches and swirls her tongue around the hardened bud. Lisa is trembling in her hold.

Jennie leaves a trail of languid kisses down her stomach, and she doesn’t stop until she reaches her panties. She gently blows warm hair right on Lisa’s throbbing pussy and Lisa shivers.

Jennie then gets rid of Lisa’s panties and admires for a moment her groomed pussy. 

Jennie gives one shy lick between her folds, then she seems to get more confident as she does it again and again.

Lisa’s skin feels on fire, and honestly, none of them are paying attention to the fireworks anymore as Lisa arches in Jennie’s hold and scrapes her nails down Jennie’s back, where she can reach her.

Jennie grabs Lisa’s legs and puts them over each of her shoulders, as she licks a stripe from her hole to her clit, then takes the nub in her mouth and sucks on it repeatedly.

Jennie inserts two fingers into her awaiting hole, and starts pumping them as she shifts her hand so that she can grind against Lisa’s clit with her thumb.

She removes her fingers from Lisa’s hole and puts her tongue in their place, reaching impossibly far inside of her, and with her hand she massages her hardened clit. 

Lisa trashes in her hold and squeezes Jennie’s head between her thighs really tight, but Jennie doesn’t complain as she keeps fucking Lisa with her tongue.

Lisa grabs Jennie’s hair and pulls it when she’s about to cum, and they male eye-contact. It’s the hottest moment of Lisa’s life so far, and the sight is enough to make her cum, as Jennie removes her fingers and starts licking the juices.

 

“Stop,” Lisa manages to mumble, and Jennie obeys immediately. 

She comes back up and they connect their lips in a kiss once again, and Lisa tastes herself on Jennie’s tongue.

Jennie lays back down, exhausted, as Lisa gets dressed again. They settle against each other, Jennie’s head on Lisa’s chest as Lisa's arms wrap around her slim waist.

“Happy new year,” Jennie whispers.

“Happy new year,” Lisa repeats.

And that night, Lisa finds that there’s no better feeling than sleeping while holding her archenemy in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this short journey, hope to see you all on my other fics.
> 
> also, I’m considering writing an epilogue, so stay tuned for that!

“So, what else did you do?” Chaeyoung asks as she bites on her slice of pizza.

“Nothing, you know,” Lisa shrugs, “the usual.”

“I heard that you had special company this year,” Jisoo smirks.

“What do you mean?” Lisa asks, taking a sip of water.

“A certain Slytherin also stayed for the holidays,” Jisoo explains, “and, from what I’ve heard, you two stuck together like glue.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung bursts out laughing, “man, I won’t believe it till I see it.”

“We didn’t.. stuck together like glue,” Lisa shrugs, “we just studied while sitting at the same table.. and ate at the same table, that’s all, really.”

“Whatever you say,” Jisoo snickers.

Lisa is already tired of being teased, and Chaeyoung and Jisoo came back just today. 

Lisa went to pick them up at the station. They both seemed both relaxed than when they left. They also made out for like ten minutes while Lisa had to watch. But Lisa, no matter how much she hates when they tease her or how much she’ll have to third-wheel, is happy to have her friends back.

“What did you two do?” Lisa asks.

“Just.. stayed with the family,” Jisoo shrugs, “we went to a temple for the New Year and all that stuff.”

“Same here,” Chaeyoung adds, “we didn’t do much to be honest, it was kind of boring.”

“Don’t talk to me about boring!” Lisa exclaims, “you don’t know how it is to be alone during the holidays.”

“Well, it’s good that you weren’t alone this year, then,” Chaeyoung smiles.

The morning after New Year’s Eve, Lisa woke up in the astronomy tower, still holding Jennie in her arms, feeling a warmth inside she’d never felt before. She spent a few minutes just looking at Jennie, appreciating her face when her brows weren’t furrowed, for she looked so serene and at peace. Like, for once, she didn’t have the whole world out to get her.

Of course, after Jennie woke up, they fought about something stupid. But it feels to Lisa like their relationship is changing, for they no longer have long fights filled with malicious words, but instead just bicker about dumb topics.

“Lisa, are you listening to me?” Jisoo asks.

Lisa shakes her head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts, who cares if their relationship is changing, it’s not like it means anything, “No, sorry.”

“I bet she was too busy thinking about her new friend,” Chaeyoung teases.

Lisa sighs, “You’re insufferable, the both of you. I already can’t stand you anymore.”

“You love us~” Jisoo sing-songs.

“Whatever,” Lisa scoffs.

 

As the week passes, Chaeyoung and Jisoo don’t stop teasing her for anything Jennie related. During prefects meeting, they wink at her while Jennie is talking, and Lisa can’t do anything but sigh. Which results in Jennie thinking she’s sighing at her and them fighting again.

Lisa, she realises, is also way more aware of Jennie. Everytime she enters the dining hall, she first turns to look at the Slytherin table and when they’re in the library she seeks her out and sits across from her.

But it doesn’t mean anything, she just thinks she feels bad because she has friends while Jennie has no one.

She confides this with Jennie, one day after their activities in Jennie’s room as they’re cuddling.

“Aren’t you sick of being alone?” she asks.

“Uh?” 

“It’s that.. I notice that you’re always by yourself,” Lisa specifies, “aren’t you lonely?”

“It’s better to be lonely than to be with people that are only attracted to you because of something you can’t even control,” is Jennie’s reply, and again, Lisa doesn’t get it, but she figures she’s right.

“Hey.. are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Lisa asks.

“Yes, why?” Jennie replies, getting more comfortable with her head on Lisa’s chest.

“I was just thinking..” Lisa starts.

“Just spit it out, Lisa,” Jennie yawns, already half-asleep.

“Do you want to come to Honeydukes with me?” Lisa finds the courage to ask, “just to.. you know, hang out or whatever.”

“..Sure,” Jennie replies after a while, “When?”

“On Sunday,” Lisa decides, “at.. two?”

“Sure,” Jennie repeats, “now let me sleep.”

“Okay, Captain,” Lisa says in a serious tone and Jennie lets out a little giggle.

It’s the most adorable sound Lisa has ever heard.

 

On Saturday, Lisa goes to Hogsmeade with Chaeyoung and Jisoo. It’s tradition.

They find themselves at Honeydukes, and Lisa, who had never been there, realises that it’s a place for couples. Did she do the right thing by inviting Jennie there?

Chaeyoung and Jisoo are feeding each other ice cream, and Lisa huffs as she looks out of the window.

Since Chaeyoung and Jisoo are still in their honeymoon phase, she hasn’t been able to catch a break from them feeding each other, giggling about their inside jokes and calling each other pet names.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy that her friends have finally found happiness or whatever and that they’re not stuck anymore in that passive-aggressive phase like before the Yule Ball, but this is getting tiring.

She smiles when she thinks of when it will be her and Jennie in here.

 

On Sunday, Lisa is getting ready in front of the mirror at one p.m. sharp, not wanting to be late. 

She combs her hair, which are now light blue, and wears her favourite pair of jeans. She decides to add her nicest white blouse and she’s very careful while she does her makeup.

“Are you going on a date?” her roommate, Nayeon, asks her, “you totally look like you’re going on a date.”

And Lisa stops in her tracks when she realises it’s exactly that. Her and Jennie are going on a _date_! 

This was never meant to happen, but then she thinks about it. Jennie’s cautious answer when she asked, how she hasn’t been able to stop smiling ever since that day. 

She’s going to pick her up at the entrance of the village and they’re going to go together to a hot spot for couples. They’re going out, just the two of them, and that’s the exact definition of a date.

She doesn’t _want_ this! She doesn’t even like Jennie, it’s just the sex going to her head. She strips off her blouse and throws it on the floor. She undoes her shoes and sits back on her bed.

“Fuck it,” she says. 

 

Everywhere Lisa goes, there’s people staring at her, and she doesn’t get why.

She’s used to some people staring, she’s foreign and she’s pretty cute in her modest opinion, but not to the whole student body looking at her and giggling amongst them.

She sits at her table for lunch, when Jungkook sits in front of her.

“What’s up?” Lisa asks, weirded out because she and Jungkook barely talk outside of the field.

“So.. about the rumour that’s going around..” Jungkook starts.

“What rumour?” Lisa asks, surprised.

“You haven’t heard?” Jungkook asks, “everyone is talking about it.”

“Is that why people are staring at us and giggling?” Lisa wonders, glaring at a group of Ravenclaws who immediately look away.

“People are saying that you slept with me to make it into the team,” Jungkook informs her.

Lisa chokes on her water, “I did what?”

“I know right?” Jungkook says, “it’s absurd! I don’t know how this started, but everyone keeps staring at me and this is creeping me out.”

“Oh,” Lisa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I know exactly who started it.”

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Lisa asks, the moment she manages to find Jennie in the library.

Jennie doesn’t even look up from her book, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Lisa takes her arm and drags her to the bathroom as Jennie gasps and tells her to leave her alone.

“Jungkook?” she asks once they’re inside the bathroom, “seriously?”

Jennie shrugs.

“I worked my ass off to get in the team!” Lisa exclaims, “how dare you lie to everyone! I thought that we..”

“We?” Jennie scoffs, “there’s no ‘we’, Lisa.”

“Why would you even do that?” Lisa asks.

Jennie throws her a pointed look and Lisa gets it.

“Listen, I’m sorry I missed our.. meeting at Honeydukes,” Lisa says.

“If you’re that sorry then maybe you shouldn’t have missed it,” Jennie retorts.

“But still!” Lisa exclaims, “that doesn’t give you the right to go around and tell a lie to everyone!”

“I can do whatever I want,” Jennie shrugs.

“Gosh, you’re so..” Lisa starts, but doesn’t know how to finish.

“I’m so?” Jennie chuckles, “mean? I’ve heard that already.”

“You’re insufferable!” Lisa exclaims, before grabbing her hair and angling her head so that their lips can meet.

It’s back to the way it used to be, the kiss is angry and aggressive, with teeth biting and Lisa is pretty sure her lower lip is bleeding.

Lisa has missed this, the thrill of doing something she shouldn’t be doing while anyone could walk in in any moment.

Lisa gets rid of Jennie’s scarf and starts leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, when someone knocks on the door.

They immediately part, Jennie hides in a bathroom stall while Lisa pretends to wash hands as some Hufflepuff comes in.

Lisa grabs the scarf and puts it around her neck.

When she goes out of the bathroom, she notices people starting to stare at her. She figures it’s still form the rumour about the Quidditch team, so she pays them no mind.

When she enters the dining hall for dinner, people haven’t stopped staring and giggling, and she’s getting sick of this. She can’t wait for some new rumour to come out, so that she won’t have to go through this anymore.

“Nice scarf,” Taehyung tells her once she sits at the table.

“Thanks?” Lisa tries, “it’s just the uniform one? Everyone has one like this?”

Taehyung just giggles and Lisa ignores him.

When they arrive at the table, Chaeyoung and Jisoo burst out laughing as soon as they see her.

“Shut up,” Lisa pouts, “it isn’t true.”

“What?” Jisoo asks, confused.

“The rumour,” Lisa explains.

“No one is talking about that anymore,” Jisoo shrugs as she takes a sit in front of her, “now everyone is laughing because of your scarf.”

“Congratulations, Lisa, this might just be your most popular day here at Hogwarts!” Chaeyoung adds.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with my sca..” she looks down at her neck, and she notices the green and black colours, “Oh no,” she hides her face against the table.

Chaeyoung and Jisoo giggle, “So, who is it?” Jisoo asks, “the captain of the Quidditch team?”

Lisa shakes her head, “Just leave me alone, please.”

Her friends do just that, and Lisa is grateful. She takes off the scarf and Jisoo whistles, “Good going!”

“What now?” Lisa asks.

“You better put that scarf back on,” Chaeyoung advises her.

“Why?” Lisa asks.

“Because everyone can see your hickeys,” Jisoo deadpans.

Lisa panics and puts the scarf back on. Then she groans, “Today is the worst day!”

Chaeyoung and Jisoo just laugh.

When they’re done eating, they get out of the dining hall, and they start walking towards the dormitories, Jisoo and Chaeyoung holding each other’s hand.

In that moment, Jennie is coming down from the stairs, to eat her dinner.

“Here’s your scarf,” Lisa says without thinking about what it might look like to her friends.

Jennie halts, and stares at her like she’s stupid, then she sighs, “Thanks,” she accepts it and keeps walking.

Lisa starts walking again, when she notices they her two friends aren’t walking with her, so she turns around and finds them gaping.

“Why-why did you have Jennie’s scarf?” Jisoo asks, shocked.

“It was just.. you know, laying there,” Lisa shrugs, knowing that she’s fucked and that there’s no way she can lie herself out of this one.

“And where were you, that you had Jennie’s scarf just laying around?” Chaeyoung asks.

Lisa looks down at her feet, too scared to look at them in the eyes, “In the bathroom of the library.”

“Oh my god!” Jisoo exclaims, putting her hands to cover her mouth, “this is.. the best news I’ve heard in years.”

Chaeyoung looks like she’s having a hard time processing the new information, “Wait.. so all this time, you’ve just pretended to hate her?”

“No, I really hate her,” Lisa answers as she resumes walking.

“But you’re dating!” Chaeyoung exclaims.

“We’re not dating!” Lisa makes a disgusted expression at the thought, “we’re just.. you know.”

“So.. during the holidays?” Chaeyoung starts.

“It was before that,” Lisa replies, “at our first detention.”

“But wasn’t that in like, in November?” Chaeyoung asks.

Lisa nods.

“Holy shit,” Chaeyoung swears.

“It.. it’s nothing important,” Lisa shrugs, “she’s just.. you know, horrible, this doesn’t change anything.”

“So, do you wanna watch a movie?” Jisoo proposes.

 

Spring in coming, which means exams and the last match of the year are slowly arriving, and there’s nothing Lisa can do to stop them.

Lisa throws herself into studying, but she still doesn’t get Transfigurations.

Thankfully, Jennie’s pretty good at the subject, so she often helps her, when they’re just hanging out in Jennie’s room after doing things.

Jennie doesn’t excel in any subject, but she’s pretty good at everything, a jack-of-all-trades. Lisa helps her with Potions sometimes.

They’ve established a good routine. When they want to do something, they send each other looks in the dining hall, and then head together to Jennie’s room, since she doesn’t have a roommate.

They’ve been spending so much time together that Lisa’s roommate and friends complain that she’s never there. But still, they’re just messing around, it doesn’t mean anything.

The fact that they fall asleep together and wake up in each other’s arms most days doesn’t change anything, they still bicker over the silliest things.

That’s why, Lisa is shocked, when one day Jennie approaches her table.

“What do you want?” Lisa asks, narrowing her eyes.

Jennie leans closer to her ear and whispers, “Fuck me.”

“What?”

“Just, bring me upstairs and fuck me as hard as you can,” Jennie repeats.

And who is Lisa to say no to her when she’s asking so nicely.

As they walk downstairs to the Slytherin dormitory, Lisa can’t help to send glances to Jennie. She doesn’t seem like her usual self, she has red-rimmed eyes, isn’t wearing makeup and doesn’t walk with her usual air of confidence. Lisa doesn’t like it when she’s like this.

They reach the room and Jennie throws herself on the bed. She gets out of her clothes and lays there, “Come on, hurry up.”

“Jennie.. I’m not sure..” Lisa mutters, “are you okay?”

_Have you been crying? What’s going on with your life? Why are you always alone?_

“Just hurry the fuck up and fuck me!” Jennie yells, then lowers her voice, “please, help get my mind off things.”

Lisa nods, gets out of her clothes and goes to lie on top of her. She kisses her gently, as if she’s afraid that Jennie could break if she kisses her too roughly, but Jennie deepens it immediately.

“I don’t want you to be gentle tonight,” Jennie whispers.

Lisa nods and starts kissing her more fast and hurriedly, not taking her time to taste Jennie, as their tongues clash and mesh together. 

One of her hands sneaks down to massage Jennie’s nipple, as she breaks the kiss and latches onto the other with her mouth, Jennie’s body spasming under her touch.

“Please, I want you now..” Jennie whispers.

Lisa nods, and brings her hand down to massage Jennie’s clit, as her lips keep biting and sucking on one of her nipples which has become all puffy and pink. Jennie arches her body at the newfound pleasure.

“Lisa..” Jennie moans.

Lisa kisses Jennie hard and unforgiving, as they both move in an almost sitting position.

Lisa then stops what she’s doing, and puts her leg over Jennie’s shoulder, slotting their legs together and they moth release a loud moan when their cores meet each other.

Lisa has never done this before. She has no idea what she’s doing as she starts moving forward and backwards, rubbing their hardened nubs together.

Lisa has never felt such a toe curling pleasure, an indescribable heat possessing her body as she looks at Jennie’s plump breasts jiggling with each movement as they bring their clits together.

As Lisa trusts down, Jennie thrusts up, guiding their cores to meet. Their dripping pussies grind against each other incessantly, and Lisa has never felt this good.

Jennie murmurs Lisa’s name and that’s how Lisa understands she’s about to cum. Her thrusts become sloppy, and Lisa decides to take the matter in her hands, even though she’s close too.

Lisa picks up a new rhythm, faster, that induces them both to their orgasm, juices releasing all over each other’s pussy.

Lisa collapses next to Jennie and pants for a few minutes, trying to regain her breath after the mind blowing experience.

After having regained her breath, she turns to look at Jennie, who has tears in her eyes and is quietly crying. As soon as she notices she’s being watched, Jennie turns to the other side, her shoulders and back facing Lisa.

Lisa moves closer and puts her arms around her waist, spooning her slim body.

“What’s up?” Lisa whispers.

“It’s nothing,” Jennie sniffs.

“You wouldn’t be crying if it was nothing,” Lisa points out, “come on, tell me, is it something I did?”

“You’re not that important,” Jennie reminds her.

Lisa lets out a little laugh, Jennie’s insults have long lost their bite.

“Then what is it?” Lisa tries again.

“It’s my mom,” Jennie confesses.

“What happened to her?” Lisa asks.

“She.. she was on a trial and she lost,” Jennie informs her, “she’s going to Azkaban.”

“Oh,” Lisa exclaims, sucking in a breath, “why?”

“Do you remember when you called me the daughter of a murderer?” Jennie asks and Lisa nods against her shoulder, “my mom didn’t kill anyone, but she stabbed someone, a man. But it was self-defence, he was about to rape her!” Jennie exclaims, “that man is powerful, so it’s no wonder my mom lost, but still, I was hoping..”

“How are you so sure it was self-defence?” Lisa asks, curiously.

“Of course it was!” Jennie scoffs, “my mom would never stab someone, and we’ve been dealing since forever with this, because of, you know, what we are.”

“Jennie, you keep saying that,” Lisa starts, “but I have no idea what you mean.”

“You don’t know?” Jennie turns her head to look at her, “after all of these years, you seriously don’t know?”

Lisa shakes her head. What could Jennie be? She seems pretty normal to her.

“I’m half-veela, Lisa,” Jennie laughs, “my mom is a veela.”

And now Lisa understands it, why Jennie is so beautiful. Why she has the whole school lusting over her and how she gets out of situations so easily.

Lisa also understands why she felt so attracted to Jennie at first and why Jennie did what she did, four years ago, why Jennie broke her heart.

“That’s why I rejected you, four years ago,” Jennie explains, “I didn’t mean to be so rude to you, I swear, fuck, you were so cute, all shaking while you confessed, but you understand why I did it, right?”

Lisa nods, “You thought I was just charmed because of who you are and that my feelings weren’t honest.”

“Exactly,” Jennie says, “and I know I was right, I can see the look in their eyes when they’re charmed and you had that.”

“And I resented you all these years for that..” Lisa observes, “while you were just protecting yourself.”

Jennie nods, “That’s why I didn’t get it at first when you started treating me badly. But then.. I started too and fuck, Lisa, you can be so infuriating.”

“You too,” Lisa shakes her head, “you’re the worst when you’re angry.”

“And when I’m not angry?” Jennie smirks.

“You’re okay, I guess,” Lisa smiles, “let’s sleep now.”

Jennie nods and they settle down comfortably, Lisa’s arms still wrapped around Jennie’s waist. 

Jennie, this time, doesn’t tell her anything about going back to her room or about how her housemates probably forgot what she looks like. No, this time she closes her eyes and sleeps, enjoying the feeling of Lisa’s warm embrace.

 

After Quidditch practice, Lisa begged Jungkook to let her use the field a bit more time. Jungkook eventually relented and gave her the okay.

Lisa waits patiently for Jennie to arrive, her stomach churning anxiously, as she taps her foot on the ground.

She’s determined to make it up to Jennie for missing their date at Honeydukes, and what better way to do it than to combine it with the thing she loves the most?

Jennie arrives ten minutes late, wearing her casual clothes. She’s wearing all black: jeans, sweater and cap.

Lisa waves at her with a big smile on her lips, and Jennie smiles back. 

“So, why did you want to meet here?” Jennie asks.

“We’re flying today!” Lisa exclaims.

“Uh?”

“Flying!” Lisa repeats, “with my broom.”

“I’m not getting on that thing!” Jennie exclaims.

“Come on,” Lisa encourages her, “it’ll be fun.”

“Oh yes, it’ll be so fun to fall from the broomstick and die!” Jennie says sarcastically.

“Do you trust me?” Lisa asks.

Jennie looks at her in the eyes, then averts her gaze, “Okay, let’s do it.”

Lisa tells Jennie to get on in front of her and sits behind her, putting her arms around her waist and holding her tight.

Lisa sets off and suddenly they’re in the air.

Jennie yells in a mixture of excitement and fear, and Lisa guides the broom, making it turn so that they don’t leave the field. 

“This is amazing!” Jennie yells.

“I know right!” Lisa replies.

Jennie has never felt so free before than she does now, with the cold air blowing in her face and Lisa’s arms around her.

She forgets completely about all of her troubles: from the thing with her mom to the exams that are close. 

It’s dark when they get off of the broom, and Jennie is fixing her hair with a smile while Lisa is staring at her.

“So, how was it?” Lisa asks as they make their way back inside.

“It was amazing!” Jennie exclaims, “is that why you play Quidditch? Because I’m starting to see the appeal.”

“Yes, that’s part of it,” Lisa replies, “Have you ever been to a Quidditch match?”

Jennie shakes her head, “I went to one in my first year but I found it boring so I never went back.”

“You should come to my next match,” Lisa tells her, “I promise you won’t find it boring.”

Jennie shrugs, “I’ll see if I feel like it.”

“Come on, you have to come!” Lisa begs her, clinging to her arm, “how will I be able to win if you don’t?”

“What am I? Your good luck charm?” Jennie laughs.

“Yes,” Lisa replies in all seriousness.

“Okay, I’ll come,” Jennie promises with a smile.

 

The next Hogsmeade visit is in the middle of May.

Lisa gets dressed quickly and runs downstairs. Her friends are already waiting for there at Honeydukes, but she had to stay behind a little for Quidditch practice.

When she reaches Honeydukes, she spots immediately Chaeyoung and Jisoo, but with them there’s someone else: Jennie.

Jennie looks as pretty as always, with her hair collected in a loose bun and her casual black clothes. Lisa smiles at her and Jennie smiles back.

“What are you doing here?” Lisa asks, just to keep up the apparences.

“We invited her,” Jisoo shrugs, “we saw her wandering alone and we thought, why not?”

“Turns out your girlfriend here is such good company,” Chaeyoung adds, “why were you trying to keep her from us?”

“She’s not..” Lisa starts.

“Whatever,” Chaeyoung interrupts her with an eye-roll.

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting animatedly. Jennie and Lisa bicker over their drinks of choice, but at the end they burst out laughing.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung exchange a fond glance when that happened, and Chaeyoung shakes her head to herself, “Just how dense can you both be?” she whispers to herself.

Having Jennie in their little group is fun, Lisa decides, not only is she interacting amicably with Jisoo and Chaeyoung, but it also feels like she was the perfect puzzle piece missing.

Lisa looks at Jennie as she laughs at something Jisoo said, and she can’t help the fond smile that appears on her lips.

 

The last Quidditch match of the season is Slytherins vs Gryffindors. It determines who will win the cup.

Lisa is anxious, has never felt like this before, as Jungkook says his usual speech about how they can do it if they focus hard enough.

Lisa has never been more focused in her whole life, she thinks as she gets on the broom. 

The whistle blows and everyone sets off.

Lisa has been spending the past few months practicing as hard as she can, training her eyes to spot the snitch before the opponent, and flying as fast as she could to reach it first.

The game passes by slowly, and Lisa still can’t see the snitch. 

Their beaters and catchers are working as hard as always, and they manage to score a few times, but Slytherin is in the lead. 

Lisa sees the Slytherin seeker start flying faster, in her direction. So she turns around, and there it is, the snitch, glimmering in the light of the sun.

She starts speeding and she almost reaches it, when it changes direction. Lisa and the other seeker start a competitive chase after the snitch, but Lisa is always in the lead.

She stretches her hand further and feels the snitch stop moving in her hand. She did it. They won the cup.

She yells in happiness as the crowd’s cheers get louder and the commentator, a Gryffindor student, exults loudly before getting scolded for taking sides.

Lisa turns to look at the Gryffindor stands. She sees her friends, cheering for her, but that’s not who she’s looking for.

And then she sees her, at the corner of the stands, alone, a black and green figure in the sea of red and yellow. Jennie came, just as she promised.

Lisa flies towards her and stops only when they’re standing in front of each other.

“Congratulations,” Jennie smiles, “I betrayed my housemates and cheered for you.”

Lisa hands her the snitch and Jennie stares at it in awe, then lifts her gaze with a moved expression, “Why are you giving me this?”

 _I’m so in love with you,_ Lisa thinks.

“Well,” Lisa shrugs, “I won thanks to you.”

Jennie smiles at her as everyone around them cheers.

 

“What is going on with you?” Professor McGonagall asks, “you look happier, but your grades are suffering.”

“I am happier,” Lisa confirms, “and I guess I’ve been ignoring my studies,” she admits with a sheepish smile.

“Preserve that happiness and make sure that it lasts long,” Professor McGonagall tells her with a smile, “but don’t forget about your responsibilities.”

Lisa nods and leaves her office.

“Why did she want to talk to you?” Jennie asks as soon as Lisa comes out of the room.

Lisa didn’t expect to see her there, but then again, she did look quite worried when a Gryffindor student approached them to tell Lisa that Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to her.

“I failed the mock exam in Transfigurations,” Lisa shrugs.

“Lisa!” Jennie exclaims, “we can't have you not passing your exams! You’re studying with me from now on!”

And, true to her words, Jennie forces Lisa to study Transfigurations with her every day.

Jennie turns out to be a strict instructor, for she never lets Lisa rest for more than ten minutes and only gives her three breaks over the course of their hours long study sessions.

There are days where Lisa doesn’t feel like it, and she starts kissing Jennie on the neck, until the other pushes her away and forces to focus on the books.

They spend all of their last days in the castle studying, sometimes even with Chaeyoung and Jisoo. They don’t even talk sometimes, just wave to each other when the other arrives at the library and get on with the studying.

With Jennie’s help, Lisa has made great progress in not only Transfigurations, but in all of her subjects.

The day of the exams, Lisa meets Jennie outside the exams room.

“I’d wish you good luck,” Jennie says between kisses, “but you don’t need it with how hard you worked. I’m proud of you.”

And to be honest, Lisa feels pretty proud of herself, too.

That night, after the exams, Lisa and Jennie decide to skip the party in the Ravenclaw common room and to spend it together.

They end up doing nothing, and collapse before midnight for how tired and spent they are.

 

“So.. I have my results,” Lisa says, trembling as she holds the card she was given earlier, “do you have yours?”

Jennie nods, a strained smile on her face.

“Then let’s open on the count to five!” Lisa proposes.

She counts from five to zero, and when she does, they both open their respective cards, and Lisa’s eyes immediately fly to the Transfigurations line. She got an Exceeding Expectations.

“I did it!” Lisa yells.

Jennie isn’t saying anything, so Lisa moves to look at her card. All of her grades are Outstanding.

“We did it!” Lisa corrects herself.

Jennie bursts out crying of joy and Lisa hugs her tight. All of that hard work really paid off.

 

“So, what are you doing this summer?” Lisa asks, sitting on Jennie’s bed, as Jennie packs her stuff.

School finished, Quidditch finished, and they spent the last days together. Now, it’s time to leave Hogwarts, and Lisa has already packed all of her stuff.

“I was thinking..” Jennie starts as she puts her tops on her suitcase, “there’s this thing in Europe where you can buy a ticket and it’s valid for every train in Europe. I was thinking of doing that, since you know, my Mom isn’t home and all of that mess.”

“You know,” Lisa hums after a while, “I don’t mind Europe.”

Jennie turns to look at her, “You’re coming with me?”

Lisa shrugs, “My parents kind of disowned me when they found out I was lesbian, it’s not like I can go back home.. and I’d rather spend this summer with you than alone.”

Jennie drops her tops in her suitcase without even folding them and walks closer to Lisa, cups her face with her hands and leaves a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Just promise me that you won’t leave me for a pretty European girl,” Lisa jokes, but there’s insecurity hidden behind her words.

“I don’t want a pretty European girl,” Jennie replies, “I want you.”

“That’s good, because who else do you think I’d have?” Lisa asks.

“Don’t say that,” Jennie shakes her head, “anyone would be lucky to have you..”

“No, silly,” Lisa laughs, “who else do you think I’d want?”

Jennie kisses her, slow and soft and Lisa smiles in the kiss.

Lisa thinks briefly of everything they’ve been through this year, from the long, exhausting fights at the start of the year, to their bickering, their sleeping together, their hating each other.

The year has finally come to an end, Lisa has managed to overcome her past, graduate, win the Quidditch cup and get herself a girlfriend.

There are still a lot of things Lisa doesn’t know: how school will go next year, what she wants to do in the future and if her and Jennie will last.

But for the moment, Lisa thinks as she kisses the love of her life, she doesn’t care, because they’re here now, and they’re doing this together.

And Lisa wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @ jendeukiesss 
> 
> as always, leave kudos and comments~


End file.
